


We'll make this work

by BlackSmile



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSmile/pseuds/BlackSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky ponders about the man he once was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll make this work

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, something very short I had in my head for a long time and finally wrote down ^^"   
> Hope you enjoy reading it!

Bucky was sitting on the porch, completely unmoving. The light of the setting sun caught itself on his metal arm and made it shine like a small sun itself. He was holding something in his flesh hand, his eyes almost glaring through it.

Steve approached carefully, making sure he heard his steps. “What do you have there?” He asked, making an attempt to sit down next to Bucky, actually sitting down when there was no sign of protest.

Peeking over he recognized an old photograph. Of Bucky, must’ve been taken at some point during the war.

“I am not this man.” Bucky suddenly spoke, eyes still glued to the picture. His voice was a little hoarse. “I may have his face and his voice and everybody thinks I’m him, but…” He sighed and looked up, right into Steve’s eyes. “I am not him.” Desperation was there in his eyes, and fear and shame.

“I know.” Steve replied simply, even though his heart ached.

“I can never be him, I know you want me to be him, I know everyone wants me to be him, but I just- I am not.”

Carefully Steve took the photograph from his friends’ hand. “I know.” He muttered. “And I really don’t care, because I am not the same man I was back then either.”

“You still are a little shit.”

Despite himself Steve laughed at that unexpected comment. “I guess I am.” He stood up and pulled Bucky up too. “Don’t worry, Buck. We’ll make this work somehow. We always have.” Pressing a small kiss to the others temple, Steve led them back inside.


End file.
